


DBZ - No Lunch Breaks

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [8]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Belly Rubbing, Gen, Starvation, Starvation Fetish, Stomach Ache, going hungry, hunger, hunger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Android 18 all end up trapped in a training core built just a little too well by Bulma. The four women end up trapped in the sphere without food for day and the hunger pains quickly start getting to the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DBZ - No Lunch Breaks

“Can we hurry this along?” Bulma griped. Her stomach was growling loudly, so much so that she had to keep a steady rotating hand on the surface of her belly just to quiet it down. “I’m starving and I don’t think my tummy is going to wait much longer before it starts to throw punches.”

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Videl barked. She’d been stuck in a room with three of the universes toughest and loudest other women for over an hour now and she was getting tired of all the talking. When _Bulma the Loudmouth_ wasn’t going on about something and complaining, it was _Chi Chi the Unsatable_. “My tummy is just as empty as yours, okay?” she growled. She was trying to contact Gohan on her phone, which Bulma had finally gotten to work. Her stomach rumbled under her tight undershirt and she quieted it down with a few soft pats.

 

The ring tone finally clicked off and Videl started to speak, and then she heard her dear Gohan’s ridiculous voice inboxes welcome message.

 

“Hey there! You’ve reached me, Gohan, but I can’t take you call at the moment. I’m probably studying or hanging out with my-“

 

Videl’s eyebrow twitched in anger. How could she have expected him to be there when she actually needed him.

 

“What is it?” Chi Chi asked irritably. Her belly had been gurgling for a little while too. She had become accustomed to such large meals at particular times of day, and she should have been making dinner right that moment.

 

“Its his voice mail,” Videl said with a huff. Her stomach roared and she gave it a soft stroke.

 

All four of the women’s guts gave their own noisy moan. Each woman rubbed their taught cores and wished they could get their hand around Gohan’s neck.

 

“So leave him a message and tell him to get over here and let us out.” 18 sounded rather calm still, but there was a sharpness to her words that made it clear she wasn’t enjoying herself either. Her belly rumbled and she cursed her need to naturally refuel. She rubbed her abdomen and wished Krillan hadn’t broken her phone the day before, because then she could use it to call him and order him to let them out. He always answered for her, no matter what.

 

“Just hurry up,” Bulma sighed. “My tummy really aches. I’m really hungry, guys. I need something to fill my tummy up or else. Just tell him it is an emergency! He’ll come running.” Her midsection shuddered under her still caressing touch. She shivered visibly and put more force into her motions. “I need to eat,” she said again, to herself this time.

 

“Give me that!” Chi Chi stole the phone away from Videl as soon as she heard the beep and left her son a very loud and demanding message. She informed him about how she, Bulma, Videl, and 18 were all trapped inside of one of those pointless training capsules because Gohan and Goten just had to break it. She ordered her son to quickly come and let them all out because the emergency open button is located outside the damn machine. She gave him one last threat before she ran out of time on the message and she hung up.

 

“I hope he gets all of that,” 18 said disapprovingly.

 

Chi Chi shot the android a cold look and was about to speak when Videl moved over and have her mother-in-law a soft grip on her shoulder for support.

 

“I’m sure Gohan will get it soon.” Her stomach begged to differ, but she hushed it with a soft smack and laughed, a touch of embarrassment showing on her cheeks. “Then, we’ll all be able to get out of this stupid thing and get some good food into our guts.”

 

“I sure hope so,” 18 scoffed. “You really don’t want to see what happens when I get too hungry.” Her belly rumbled and she gave it a few soft strokes. “When my tummy hits empty, I start to loose it. I even tried to destroy Krillin the night he skipped out on making dinner to hang out with Goku without telling me. My tummy is empty now, but if it gets any louder I might just have to hurt your husband, Videl.”

 

Videl laughed and wrapped her arms around her gurgling core. “You’ll have to wait in line.” She rubbed the noisy section of her body with both hands and smiled as she considered the idea. “I’m going to kick his ass for not answering his phone. He better get here soon and be prepared to apologize with a huge banquet to fill my aching, empty tummy up.”

 

“I don’t know if I can wait that long,” Bulma admitted. She whined as her stomach let out a long, low reverberating sound that shook her core. “My tummy is already so empty, and I didn’t have much of a breakfast.” She rocked back and forth a little on her heels, hoping the motion would ease the rumbling and aching of her hungry stomach. “I really want to eat something. Anything really. I just need something to fill my tummy up before I start to shake or something.”

 

The other three women knew what the dangers of any one of them not eating were. Food wasn’t just another part of life; it was a huge part of life. Being strong fighters, each one had to consume an unreasonably large amount of food each day to keep themselves going. Of course, their appetites weren’t much compared to the Sayains, but they were a lot to deal with none the less.

 

“Let’s try not to think about it. We’ve only been in here for an hour. We’ll be fine. We’ll get out a little after dinner time, but we’ll make it.” Videl tried to keep everyone calm and optimistic. Her belly growled in protest, suggesting it would not make it that long. She rubbed it and ignored it the best she could. “When we get out of here, we’ll make the boys pay for us to go to a nice all-you-can-eat buffet and then we’ll celebrate by filling out empty bellies!”

 

One hour passed. Then, two hours had passed. Finally, after three hours passed, the women lost their patience.

 

The sound of growling stomachs had been torturing the women for what felt like forever. Bulma had tried and failed to recalibrate the computer’s systems from the inside with no luck. She couldn’t get the damn door open from the inside. 18 had tried to break through the walls of the spherical prison to no avail. She bitterly complimented Bulma on her work as a technician. Chi Chi had spent most of her time complaining about the males in her family and how they could never be bothered to do anything right and how they always caused her so much trouble. Videl stayed mostly quiet, but all of the ruckus was getting to her. More so, her hunger pains and the rolling of her internal organs were getting to her.

 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” Videl screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone quieted. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop her belly from making all the noise it wanted. She stroked it with one hand as she rubbed her head with the other. “I can’t take this any more!” She lowered her other hand so both could massage the delicate flesh above her fussy organs. “My tummy can’t take this anymore.” Videl looked around the room and felt a little bad for shouting. “I’m so hungry! This void is starting to pull me in and all this complaining and whining is driving me nuts and only making my tummy hurt even more. My stomach is so empty! I just don’t think I can handle you all ranting and raving on top of that.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to apologize,” Bulma sighed. Her fingertips were tracing the surface of her core as her belly rumbled viciously. “You’re right. Beating the life out of this computer isn’t going to get the door open and complaining isn’t going to get our vacant tummies filled.” She looked down at her midsection and leered as it squeaked up at her in an almost disturbing way. “My tummy is so empty is sound like a deflating balloon now.”

 

Chi Chi glanced down with some embarrassment. She still wanted to scream and throw things, and she wasn't sure she could keep her self from doing so. However, she knew turning her anger on the other women was wrong.

 

“This is all _their_ fault!” Chi Chi started. She patted her growling belly as she spoke. “If those boys hadn’t been so reckless with this machine then we wouldn’t have had to fix it!” Her stomach roared louder and she hunched over a little and gripped it. “We wouldn’t be in here and my belly wouldn’t still be so empty.”

 

“You mean I wouldn't have had to fix it,” Bulma corrected. She regretted it instantly as the others shot her a look. “Of course, I appreciated the company.” She laughed nervously, putting her hands up defensively.

 

“Videl is right,” 18 said softly. “This isn’t going to help up. We’ll tear the men apart once we get out of here.” Her stomach bubbled and then clenched. She rubbed her belly as it made noises to vocalize its unsatisfied position in the world. “My tummy is so empty I’m actually starting to feel really sick. I just want some food. I want anything. I’d even forgive Krillin if he’d just open up and get me something to eat for my stupid noisy tummy.”

 

The four women all rubbed their abdomens absently for a long moment.

 

“I wish I had a cheeseburger,” Bulma started. The other girls looked at her. She was staring at her midsection while petting it and salivating a little. They could hear her swallow it back down. “A juicy triple cheeseburger with smoked bacon, lettuce, tomato, and extra cheese!” She shuddered in thought. Her stomach rumbled beneath her bouncing palms, urging her to feed it something that was only an imaginary concept. “That would make my tummy feel better. Mmm-hmm! I would eat at least four of them. Maybe even ten! I’d just eat and eat until I popped!” She flinched as her stomach grumbled. She started rolling her hand over her center in softer circles. “I would eat until this black hole sealed up and stopped harassing me. Ugh! My tummy hurts so much!”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Videl nodded. Then, she took a seat on the floor next to the door of the training sphere. Her belly was rumbling and fussing too. She tried to sooth it with a single hand moving up and down over the length of her abdomen, but she couldn’t quite get her organs to hush. “I feel like it’s been much longer than just a few hours since I’ve eaten. I think all that training I did this morning burned more of my breakfast than I had thought.”

 

“I’m going to get you for this, Goku!” Chi Chi screamed. The others looked at her with some surprise.

 

“What did Goku do?” Bulma asked, laughing a bit because she already knew the answer from years of knowing the Ox King’s daughter.

 

“If he hadn’t pushed Gohan so hard then he wouldn’t be such a roughian now! He’d stay home more and focus on his studies and being a good husband! I bet he’s out with Goku _right now_ and that’s why he isn’t picking up his phone! Oh-!” Chi Chi’s face turned red as she began to steam about the matter. Her stomach gave a resounding roar of approval. It was angry with Goku too! “My tummy is so empty! But of course, if _Goku_ was hungry than I’d be expected to drop whatever I was doing to make sure he had a full meal! I’m sure he’s out with Gohan and Goten and Krillan and Trunks and their probably just eating at some fancy buffet place while I’m trapped here to waste away!” Her eyes began to water and she started to cry. Her anger was quickly replaced by sadness. “My tummy is so loud and I have such a belly ache. My tummy wants food and my husband just doesn’t care!” Then, back to anger just as quickly. “I’m not going to cook for those ungrateful boys for a whole week! Then we’ll see whose tummy is crying!”

 

18 looked between Chi Chi and the other women. Bulma had started laughing and cheering Chi Chi on.

 

“And you can bet that if I find out Vegeta and Trunks are eating while we’re in here wasting away,” Bulma said, grinning cruelly. She raised her hands and punched one fist violently into the other hand’s palm. “They’re dead meat.”

 

18’s stomach gave a low but long purr.

 

“Please don’t talk about meat,” 18 requested. “I’m so empty inside.” Her stomach hummed louder and she stroked her center and sighed. “I haven’t been this hungry since I was pregnant with Marron.”

 

Each of the girls let out a long and heavy sigh. Their bellies all growled in unison and they each pet or caressed their midsections helplessly.

 

“I’m so hungry I’d even eat some on Gohan’s cooking,” Videl confessed.

 

“I’m so empty inside that I’d even eat Marron’s cooking,” 18 added.

 

“I’m not so hungry I’d eat anything Vegeta made,” Bulma said firmly.

 

That got a laugh out of everyone.

 

“I just can believe those boys. Not a one of them has noticed we’re missing and come looking for us?” Videl said, her physical attention on her burbling gut.

 

“I know! I don’t get it either. Trunks and Vegeta, Gohan and Goten all knew I was working on this capsule,” Bulma said with strong irritation in her voice. Her belly whined up at her and she stroked it, soothing it with soft circles. “I’m so empty and hungry right now and it is all their fault. Where are they?”

 

“Goku has to be eating somewhere else tonight!” Chi Chi shouted. “But he didn’t tell me about it! I was supposed to have dinner made by now and if he hasn’t noticed I’m not home then he should have come looking for me.” Her belly made a very unnatural sounding noise, like a waking dragon. She sighed as she rubbed her center out with both hands moving in opposite directions. “My tummy just hurts so much. I really need something to fill it up. I’m so hungry, but there is nothing to eat in here. It’s wrong to be so hungry.” Her tears began watering again. “How could they let this happen? I utterly detest stomach pains! It’s so wrong to be hungry!”

 

Videl walked over and tried to cheer Chi Chi up. 18 decided to keep to herself again to deal with her cramping organs. Meanwhile, Bulma pulled her sleeves up and walked back over the open panel in the wall.

 

“I’m going to try to get this bad boy up and running again. Maybe I can find a way to get a signal out or get the damn door open.” With that, Bulma got to work.

 

Quite a while passed before anything new happened. The four went on soothing their pained stomachs the best they could while Bulma worked. Videl ended up taking a nap while 18 stood silently by with her arms crossed tight around herself and Chi Chi tried to meditate the stomachache away.

 

Suddenly, a loud noise broke everyone’s relaxation as a large monitor came down from the ceiling. It was the display monitor for the training sphere that could be used for a variety of things. Part of its function was communication between those inside the sphere and those outside the sphere.

 

“Eureka! I got it working!” Bulma pulled herself out of the hole in the wall and smiled brightly up at the monitor. She was holding a piece of equipment and when she flicked a switch on the board, an image of her office at home appeared.

 

“Amazing!” Videl exclaimed. She jumped up and ran over. “Call Gohan! My phone’s dead so I can’t!”

 

“No! Call Goku!” Chi Chi interrupted.

 

“Relax!” Bulma screamed. “I can’t call anyone!” The other women’s hopes were visually dashed. Bulma cleared her throat. Her noisy stomach demanded that she give it some much-needed attention, so she started to pat it slowly as she spoke. “I want to get out of here and eat just as bad as you do, but I can’t call out on this. I can’t get the dial panel up and it is probably busted anyway thanks to Gohan and Goten.” She pointed to a damaged section of the inner walls. Her stomach rumbled and she whined and started to stroke it more fully. “I need to eat something. We all need to eat. I feel like I’m going to black out as it is. This is the best I could do without my other tools.”

 

“But- But!” Chi Chi looked baffled. Her stomach roared and she clutched it and turned in on herself a little. “My tummy is so noisy! It needs something to eat! How am I suppose to fill my empty tummy when we can’t get out of this stupid thing?”

 

“She’s right,” Videl added. She was gripping and petting her own aggressive and loud stomach. “I’m freaking starving and my tummy is in a lot of pain! Why? Because you couldn’t put in a better exit button in this stupid thing!”

 

“Hey!” Bulma shouted. “Don’t blame this on me!”

 

“It is your machine! That makes it your fault!” Chi Chi shouted. Spittle building up under her tongue from the mere thought of eating, if only as she considered how long it might be before she got to eat again.

 

“It was _your_ sons who broke the damn thing!” Bulma reminded Chi Chi defensively.

 

Chi Chi gasped dramatically. She let out a long growl that matched the sound of her aching belly.

 

“Is now really the time for that?” Videl caressed her own whining organs through the tough muscle of her core. She watched as her mother-in-law, Chi Chi, prepared for a fight. “I’m really too hungry to deal with this kind of thing. Can’t we argue about fault when we have something in out tummies?”

 

“Oh, I think we need to talk about it now!” Chi Chi hissed. She moved forward with her hands locked in tight fists at her sides.

 

“Bring it on! You think I can’t handle an old woman like you!?” Bulma glared and stood her ground as Chi Chi moved towards her.

 

“Stop this nonsense,” 18 requested, exhaustion filling her tone. Her tummy growled and she felt a growing irritation as she rubbed the angry beast. “My tummy is too empty for me to deal with all of your pathetic bickering. Fighting isn’t going to fill my tummy. It isn’t going to fill your tummies. It isn’t going to make the door open or any more food appear! So just stop wasting energy!”

 

Chi Chi and Bulma didn’t listen to their friend’s suggestion. Rather, their fists met and they began to bicker and blame one another loudly. Suddenly, getting at eat other seemed like the most optimum distraction from the pain in their bellies.

 

“Stop it!” Videl yelled. Neither of the fighting woman obeyed. Videl felt her stomach churn inside of her chest and heart it growl as she stood. “Oh-ugh-damn it!” She locked one hand around the space just under her breasts and stroked her aching core with the other hand. “Knock it off! You’re making my stomach hurt even worse! I can’t deal with this. You’re driving me insane!” Her stomach roared even louder and she caressed it using all ten of her fingers. “Oh-this just isn’t fair. I’m so empty. It is really starting to hurt. I just wish I had something to eat, something to fill up my empty tummy.

 

“You ugly old cow!” Bulma shrieked and landed a firm punch to Chi Chi’s face.

 

“You flabby sow!” Chi Chi retaliated with a sucker punch to Bulma’s face.

 

The two tussled for a long time. Eventually, they slammed one another into the wall and began to roll around vertically as they fought. Chi Chi, hearing and feeling her stomach urging her to make the next move, slammed her first through the already weakened wall panel.

 

All four women stared in surprise. Chi Chi was known to be a tough woman, but Bulma—though fierce—was surprisingly human. If Chi Chi had landed the blow to the woman’s face…

 

“Are you trying to _kill_ me!?” Bulma’s stomach clenched and she felt that painful sickness return. She curled in on herself a little and whined. “Not only do I have to deal with this awful noise and empty feeling, but now you’re actually trying to do me in!” She stroked her vocal organs to try and silence them a little.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Bulma,” Chi Chi said, taking a step back. “I don’t know what came over me.” She looked at her own hands in surprise.

 

“Hunger. That’s what-“ 18 said coldly, still petting her gurgling core.

 

The two older ladies looked to one another and sighed, lowering their heads apologetically. Then, as they listened to the sounds of their growling stomachs, another sound filled the room.

 

It was the voices of Goten and Trunks. In their fighting, Chi Chi and Bulma had accidently turned the viewer to the camera just outside of the training pod. The two younger boys were laughing about something just outside the thick metal walls of the training pod.

 

Bulma’s organs cheered loudly and rumbled beneath her tender flesh. She rubbed the hunger cramps out and grinned ear to ear. “It’s my baby! He’ll get mommy out of this stupid thing!” She ran over and clicked the communication button on the side of the monitor. “Trunks! Trunks! It’s your mom! Listen up! We’re trapped in this-“ She paused and stared at the screen. Her stomach whined as she realized the boys were either ignoring her or couldn’t hear her. She tried again, but nothing came of it. “The speakers must be disconnected! Or-or the microphone is!” Her belly grumbled disappointedly. She rubbed her hands back and forth over her tight core. “This is so bad! I’m so empty inside that my tummy feels like it is imploding in on itself. If they can’t hear us and they don’t realize we’re in here, it could be weeks before anyone finds us!”

 

“Weeks!?” Videl and Chi Chi both gasped. Their mouths dropped open and they felt their insides twist up. Their bellies fought for the attention of their hosts by quivering and hurting even more. The thought was just too much!

 

“I’m going to need something before then!” Videl said aggressively. “I’m already withering here!” She lifted up her shirt to show her muscular stomach’s new incline. She rubbed the noisy surface and licked her lips. “I’m so hungry. I really need something to eat. I can’t wait around for some kids to let me out!”

 

“My tummy feels like a war is going on in there.” Chi Chi clutched her side with one hand and patted the terrible center of her midsection to urge it to stop making so much painful movements and noise. “I’m really hungry! My tummy needs some food and quick.” She shook her head. “There’s no way my Goten would let me starve in here!”

 

Chi Chi walked over and started pounding on the training sphere’s wall closest to where she thought the boys were on the other side. She called out to Goten, but the other women could see clearly on the monitor that the effort was in vain. They couldn’t hear her.

 

18 rubbed her aching stomach and sighed as Chi Chi gave up her first attempt. The android felt her organs quiver and whine just beneath her flesh and muscle. “It is no use. Those brats aren’t going to be of any use. We’re just going to stay in here until someone accidently lets us out.” She caressed her aching tummy. “I’m so hungry.”

 

Some time passed and the four women watched as the two boys played, sparred, and then disappeared off of the screen. Everyone was starting to feel like it just might be the end. There didn’t seem to be any way out.

 

Desperate, Videl moved over and started banging on the walls.

 

“Goten! Trunks! We’re in here! Please! Let us out! We’re so hungry! Our tummies are so empty! Let us out! Are you listening? I know you can hear us! Let us out!” Videl started to cry as she slid down the wall. “Please…” she begged pathetically. “I’m so hungry.” Her hands rubbed out her fussy and noisy center. “My tummy can’t take this. It hurts so much. I’m so hungry. I just want something, anything.” She smashed her fist against the wall again and pleaded to it. “Just one piece of fruit!? Just a bite of one sandwich? Just the smell of food? Please! I’m so empty! My tummy hurts so much! Please! Give me something to eat!”

 

“The girl has lost her mind,” 18 said coldly. Her hand was still rubbing out her sore guts. She looked down at her stomach as it spoke to her. “I can’t help but empathize with her though. My tummy is so sore and empty, I’m thinking about eating one of you.”

 

Bulma and Chi Chi looked at the blond with large, fearful eyes. 18 was just looking sadly at her midsection while petting it. They really couldn’t tell if she was serious or not, and that made them shudder to think she really might try taking a bite out of one of them.

 

“Mom?” Trunk’s voice came from the monitor.

 

Bulma looked up to see that Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were all on the screen now. They were looking for her! Calling out in the large backyard of training equipment for their loving mothers who weren’t inside when it was dinnertime.

 

“I’m right here!” Bulma said optimistically to the screen. When she remembered they couldn’t hear her, she cursed and started trying to fix the problem.

 

While Bulma worked, Videl smashed the walls with her fists and cried out to the boys on the other side. “Please! Let me out of here! I need food! My tummy is empty! My tummy is so empty I feel like I’m dying! I’m going to black out! Please, let me out! Gohan! Please, fill my tummy with food! Anything! I’ll eat anything! Just feed me! Please, Gohan! Why are you doing this to me!? You know where I am! I told you I’d be assisting Bulma on this thing! Don’t play dumb! Feed me! I need to eat! My tummy needs to feel full again!”

 

No matter how loud or long she screamed, the boys couldn’t hear her.

 

“This is ridiculous!” 18 walked over and summoned all her strength to blast a hole into the side of the training capsule. It did seemingly no damage to the hull, but it did make the inner sphere a lot warmer.

 

“Oh-! Great work there, 18!” Chi Chi scolded. Her belly roared in protest as well. She stroked it. “Because being trapped in here and starving just wasn’t fun enough!” She started to fan herself off with the hand not rubbing her midsection. “Now I’m burning up too.”

 

“Shh!” Bulma demanded. She was staring at the monitor. Soon, so were the other three girls. The three men outside had heard the blast! They were all looking at the capsule suspiciously. “Look! They heard it! They’re looking right at us!”

 

“Do it again!” Videl ordered 18 frantically.

 

“I don’t think I can,” Videl said regretfully. “I haven’t eaten in hours. I’m so weak and that took al I had.” She stroked her gargling belly. “My tummy needs something good to eat before I can go exerting any more energy. It is just too empty.”

 

“All right then,” Videl said, standing back and clenching her first. “I’ll get their attention then.”

 

The young woman knew she wasn’t as strong as many of the others, but she’d been training with Gohan long enough to know how to channel her strength into an energy punch. She pulled back and let it go. Her fist slammed into the side of the wall, right where 18 had struck. To everyone’s surprise, a small chunk of the wall cracked all the way through the foot-thick surface.

 

The noise of the breaking barrier caught the men’s attention. Suddenly, the two sides could hear each other, but just barely.

 

Bulma explained they were trapped and how they should be able to get out, but the button on the outside wasn’t working. With that news, the women inside began to freak out.

 

“How can this be happening!?” Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration. “We can’t get out! We’re trapped! My tummy is already shriveling up and now I know I’m doomed!” Chi Chi’s stomach roared and she stroked it as she felt hopelessness over take her. “We’re too weak to break through this stupid thing. My tummy is too empty and the void is making we woozy! I think I’m going to black out! I’m so hungry!”

 

“My tummy is seriously starting to digest itself,” 18 muttered. Her belly moaned and she moaned back. “This stupid, empty tummy of mine is telling me it is going to destroy the rest of my organs in order to feed its unsated appreciate.” She stroked the noisy organs and glared at her center. “I hate you,” she told her tummy.

 

The boys told their familiars not to worry and that they’d figure something out. However, Goku or Vegeta seemed like the best option for helping out in the situation and both men were away on a personal training mission for the weekend.

 

So, after two days of incompetence, the four women were still trapped in the sphere.

 

“Please, just try and fit something through!” Chi Chi begged through the crack in the wall. “I’m so hungry! Please, just try!” She rubbed her stomach with a single hand as it whined and shivered under her touch.

 

“I need something to eat! I’m dying! I can feel my tummy. It is inside out. It’s trying to destroy me! Please! Feed us something! Put a straw through the hole, anything!” Videl’s stomach growled loudly. She had taken to rubbing it at a constant speed, but it would not stop complaining. “I need something to fill up my empty tummy. Anything! I’ll eat anything! I just can’t take this empty feeling any longer!”

 

18’s stomach rumbled and she growled down at it. Her hands had started a circular pattern over the taught flesh that concealed her organs and it had become ritualistic for her. Her tummy whined, she rubbed clockwise, and if it rumbled loud enough again she would begin rubbing counter-clockwise. Every time her stomach made a loud rumble, she’d switch again. Of course, it was so noisy now that she was changing every couple of minutes or seconds.

 

“Please,” 18 begged no one in particular. “I know I’ve done some messed up things, but this is so unfair. I’m so hungry. This void, this empty, foodless, starving tummy of mine can’t take any more suffering. I need to eat. Anything would be good. I just want to eat something.” Her belly grumbled up at her loudly and she reversed the motion of her caresses again. She licked her dry lips and looked around at the other women.

 

“Food!” Bulma whined. “I need food!” She was lying on her back, covered in a thick layer of sweat with her shirt pulled up to her breasts. The blue-haired woman was stroking her core, petting it with both hands up and down. Her stomach was dipped in a great deal. She was simpering through the pain. “So empty. So very, very empty. My tummy is so very, very empty. I’m so hungry. I need food. Food. Foo---d.”

 

18 licked her lips. Then, her gaze met Chi Chi’s.

 

Chi Chi was staring at 18 with a hunger-lust expression. 18 looked back in a very similar manner. There was a moment of static energy between them, and then Chi Chi looked away. Clearly she wasn’t ready for that kind of a fight. At least, that’s what 18 thought.

 

A while later, when 18 had allowed her eyes to close so that she could save what little energy she had left, Chi Chi made her move.

 

“What are you two doing!?” Bulma asked loudly. She watched as Chi Chi and 18 wrestled, starting to rip at one another’s clothing and hair. That's when Bulma realized what was going on. A lack of proper substance had driven the two mad!

 

18 had won the fight. She’d pinned Chi Chi down, causing the older woman to loose consciousness temporarily. Then, 18 had started to eat the torn bits of Chi Chi’s dress she’d pulled off.

 

“Hey! I want some!” Videl said, drooling. She tried to move over to where 18 was feasting, but was warned off by a growl. 18 was in no mindset to share. “Please, I’m so empty inside! My tummy needs something to eat!” Videl patted her roaring belly and whined. “Can’t I just have a little? Even a scrap? I’m so hungry! My tummy needs it!”

 

18 growled again primitively and warned Videl what would happen if she tried anything.

 

Chi Chi moaned, her stomachaches pulling her back from unconsciousness slowly. Videl kept trying to sneak closer to the crazed android without success. Meanwhile, Bulma just stared at the three and laughed weakly.

 

“They’re all nuts.” Despite her words, Bulma realized she was drooling and thinking about the option herself. Luckily, just as she started to chew on her own shirt, a flash of light filled the inner sphere and Bulma dropped her shirt with a loud gasp.

 

There, standing in the middle of the room looking nervous one second and disturbed the next, was Goku. He had returned and used his instant transmission technique as soon as his kids told him what had happened.

 

“Goku! Thank the gods!” Bulma threw herself at Goku’s feet and began to rub her face into his leg. “Please! Feed me! I’m starving to death! I’m going crazy in here!” Her stomach roared with excitement and at the smell of something new in the room. She patted it, making a silent promise to fill it as soon as possible.

 

“Goku?” Videl and 18 looked over in surprise.

 

“Ugh----“ Goku stared at the scene, unable to think of something to say.

 

18 and Videl rushed over to Goku’s side and began to tug on his arms, one on either limb.

 

“Oh, Goku! Please! Feed me!” Videl whimpered as her stomach roared. She had to use one hand to rub out her angry organs. “My tummy is so empty! Please give me something to eat! Please don’t let me starve to death! I’ll do anything! Just feed my aching tummy!”

 

“I need to eat!” 18 said desperately. “Feed me!”

 

“Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!”

 

Goku scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed. With a smile, he offered them his apologies and a good meal. Then, he watched his wife pull herself up. He thought for sure she was going to beat into him for allowing this to happen, and he honestly felt terrible. Instead, she cried out his name and rushed forward with a grateful hug.

 

“Goku! Oh, Goku!”

 

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife and, with the other three touching him, he warped them all out of their prison. Appearing in front of Vegeta and the kids, he demanded their help right away.

 

“We need to get some food into these girls, and quick!”

 

In the end, the women finally got their buffet and their tummies finally got filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fiction! I hope that you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
